


Out of the Noise

by Thesseli



Series: Prodigies [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossover, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Earth-Warders, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: The search for the angel-demon hybrid will take the seekers across the sea.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Prodigies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Out of the Noise

“Oh no, you two are not going alone.”

“My dear girl,” Aziraphale replied, his unique blend of divine reasonability and heavenly patience on full display…to Crowley, at least, who’d seen it many times before. “We are perfectly capable of handling this phase of things on our own. There’s no need for you to—“

“Tell me…when was the last time either of you were in America? Have you ever even *been* to America at all?” she challenged. 

“I’ve watched a lot of tv,” Crowley offered, aware of how feeble an argument it was. “And seen lots of American movies too.”

“None of which are going to help you when you actually get there,” Anathema declared. “You’ll need a guide. Let me be yours. Plus you’ll still need my magical skills to find him, and they’ll be much stronger with me close by.”

“I’d quite like to visit the United States too,” added Newt. “Besides, you never know when you might need *my* special skills.”

“Your special skills for making electronics malfunction?” Crowley asked, a wry smile on his lips.

Newt smiled back and leaned forward, so that he and the demon were almost forehead to forehead. “*Yes*.”

The demon shrugged. “He does have a point, angel. In fact, they both do.”

“We’ve come so far together…worked on this for so long,” said Anathema. “You and Crowley have gone from mysterious, powerful beings I learned about in books to actual, real people…and then, to our friends. Don’t push us away now.” She took Newt’s hand. “And we’re not going to let you walk into potential danger all by yourselves, no matter how powerful you are.”

Aziraphale’s brow knit. This wasn’t something either of them wanted to talk about, but the truth was that yes, this might be dangerous. Their own child might be dangerous. At the beginning of this venture, when they’d first learned of the new being’s existence, the disgraced principality had speculated on the nature of something that was half demon and half angel. 

A being in pain. ‘Still burning’, as Aziraphale had said. Their search seemed to confirm this – many of the astral echoes they’d been following were heavy with anger, grief, and fear. ‘Pain’ didn’t begin to describe them. A wounded animal would lash out; a wounded celestial could do damage on a far greater scale.

As much as Crowley didn’t want to admit it, Anathema was right. He and Aziraphale were going to need all the help they could get.

“We stand a much better chance of finding him if Anathema comes with us,” said Crowley. “Celestial magic and human magic together? That’s how we got so far, so quickly. ‘By our powers combined’ and all that. What do you say?”

The angel fidgeted for a moment, then nodded. “All right,” he conceded. “We’ll go together. All four of us.”

Crowley grinned at the humans. “Can I get a ‘wahoo!’?” At their confused expressions, he laughed. “Never mind.” Then he hugged Aziraphale tightly. “Angel – we’re going to New York!”

**Author's Note:**

> “Over the road, round the corner.” -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byeC5kyBpsI 
> 
> This marks my 100th story on AO3. :)


End file.
